Un endroit appellé enfer
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: Je ne veux pas mourrir... Et pourtant, il le faut. Il faut que je rejoigne l'enfer, par tous les moyens. Et y a t'il quelque chose de pire que de mourrir...
1. Ceux qui vous acompagne dans la descente

Titre : Un endroit qui s'appelle Enfer

Auteurs : Hanabi-Chan, c'est-à-dire mouah

Genre : Horreur, même si je penses pas que j'arriverais à faire bien peur avec une histoire comme sa '

Couple : Pour l'instant, je vous dit pas tout, mais sûrement du yaoi

Série : Tous les personnages de FMA sont à Hiromu-san, les autres, bah... De moi Nyark Nyark

Rating : T

Un Endroit qui s'appelle Enfer

Chapitre 1 : Ceux qui vous accompagnent dans la descente

_Je voulais juste te dire..._

_Je vais essayé de te contacter dans les jours qui viennent. Sois très attentif au moindre signe qui pourrait venir de ma part. Je ne signe pas, cela serait inutile. _

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et relut attentivement tous les mots tracés d'une écriture irrégulière mais soignée sur le bout de parchemin. Il s'empêcha mal de déglutir bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le p'tit... » Demanda le camionneur à l'avant, et Edward hocha la tête, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Donne moi sa ! » Hurla la femme à sa gauche en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Edward voyait à son visage qu'elle lisait lentement et il sentait un poids opprimer sa poitrine.

« Edmund ! Il nous a trahi ! »

« Calme toi Helena... Reprit le conducteur, sa peau mat et grasse luisant au soleil qui tombait. Il peut pas nous avoir trahi, il est pas sorti d'ici. Comme toi. Comme moi. Personne n'est descendu de ce camion... »

Le blond sentit son cœur repartir doucement. Que faisait il ici avec ces gens désabusés. Pourquoi avait-il voulu mener l'enquête, jusqu'ou était il aller...

Il sentait que dans un sens il avait dépassé ses propres limites.

Une bosse les fit tous rebondir. L'environnement que Ed côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours était hostile. Il faisait noir, des meubles était recouverts de couvertures marrons, pleines de puces. Des têtes réduites pendaient, accrochées un peu partout, la puanteur empestait toute l'atmosphère, et Edward ne saurait dire si elle venait de ses compagnons ou du camion lui-même.

Nouvelle embardée, nouveaux sursauts. Personne ne quittait Ed des yeux. C'était un malaise de se sentir observer par des gens pas nets, ni de corps ni d'esprits. Pourtant il s'était habitué. Déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient en route dans le camion de la mort. Presque une semaine qu'ils étaient en route pour l'enfer... Il avait sa place ici, comme tous les autres. Et il s'était forgé une place, dans ces affres reculées de la société.

Pour rompre le silence, il parla de sa voix toute faite, pour faire croire comme tous les autres qu'il n'avait pas peur.

« Je crève ! J'espère qu'on bouffe bientôt ! »

Ce langage auquel il s'était habitué... Il sentait toujours qu'un nuage de doute l'entourait, et s'était peut-être ce qui effrayait les personnes autour de lui. Ce qui l'avait jusque la préservé de toutes attaques la nuit ; Dans le camion de la mort, il y avait déjà eu plusieurs hommes qu'on avait trouvé le matin, étranglés ou disparus de façon étrange. Ce qu'on faisait dans ces cas, on les jetaient simplement dehors, en fermant les yeux pour faire semblant qu'on ne voyait rien de ce qui nous entourait...

Aparement, l'ennui retombait sur les passagers. Une bohémienne de 20 ans à peu près, qui prétendait lire la mort dans les lignes de la main. Un homme dont les yeux étaient si injectés de sang qu'il en était aveugles, une hystérique et un gros lourdaud.

Edward se tourna de l'autre côté, ou un homme si squelettique et pale qu'on l'eut crut mort le dévisageai en souriant. D'un coup, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres ce qui eu le don de faire sursauter le blond.

« On s'arrête, les pauvres cloches ! Tout le monde descend, pause »

Edward essaya de garder son sang froid en descendant avec les autres. Tous les jours, le monde reculait un peu plus. Là, il était déjà bien loin. Une brise adoucissait le paysage, une terre craquelée jusqu'aux confins de l'horizon, avec de temps en temps un arbre –Edward frissonna- Ou quelques pendus se balançaient.

« A table les enfants » Cria Helena, l'hystérique avec un sourire et un spasme nerveux.

Ils s'assirent en ronds alors que la nuit tombait toujours plus noire, rien à faire brûler pour faire un feu de camp.

« Mitrobelle, ouii ma jolie... » Continuai l'hystérique en servant tour à tour tous les réfugiés du bus, à commencer par la bohémienne.

« Edmuund, ouii... Andromède, ouii... Quand à vous monsieur... Jekill... » La femme se tourna, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fous, exorbités vers l'homme squelettique.

« Vous ne mangez toujours rien, non, c'est bien sa... » Crachat-elle alors que l'homme opinait.

« A vous, le petit... Ouii, c'est sa... » Edward tendit son assiette ébréchée sans rien dire. Il savait que sous des derrières supérieurs, Helena le craignait, comme les autres. Puis elle se servit et enfin, se mît à rire comme une démente en regardant la lune.

Edward regarda la maigre pitance, du pain moisi et un espèce de liquide brunâtre qu'il mangeât sans faire aucun commentaires. La faim le rendait grincheux. Puis ils retournèrent petit à petit dans le bus, en commençant par l'adulte à la figure livide, mais Mitrobelle traînait en jetant des coups d'oeils à Edward.

« Montez, ma belle... » Articula Helena en la prenant par la main, et en gardant Edward en vue dans le coin des ses pupilles.

« Attendez une minute s'il vous plait... »

Helena perdit son sourrire habituel et retourna dans le bus avec une grimace qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, la bohémienne saisit la main d'Edward.

« Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres... » Chuchotat-elle. « C'est dangereux ici... Vous n'êtes pas du tout en sécurité, le papier de tout à l'heure le prouve... »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sait ce que j'ai à faire ici » Répondit Edward d'un air glacial. Elle reprit très vite et à voix très basse.

« Restez sur vos gardes, _ils_ ont déjà essayé de vous tuer... Vous ne dormiez pas mais ça pourrait se reproduire... »

Un hululement se fît entendre dans la nuit noire.

« Vous ne vouliez pas me parler que de sa » Continua Ed d'un ton neutre. La bohémienne ouvrit des yeux affolés et parla encore plus vite.

« Comment... Comment avez-vous fait pour communiquer avec l'extérieur... » Edward ne répondit pas.

« Je ne sait pas si vous le remarquez... On est prisonniers... On ne peut plus descendre... Ils nous surveillent sans arrêts... » Elle semblait péter un plomb et Edward avait lui-même du mal à se contenir, certaines fois, lorsque il remarquait à son tour l'étrangeté de sa situation, mais il s'était endurci.

« Tout le temps, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes, il est impossible de déjouer leur surveillance... Ils sont là, même en ce moment ils nous écoutent... » Elle se serra contre le corps de Ed qui ne se laissa pas prendre au piège.

« Mais vous... Vous avez réussi... Vous communiquez dans leur dos... Avec qui, avec quels moyens, je l'ignore mais vous réussissez... Et sa... »

« Ma chère, ma très chère Mitrobelle... Helena avait retrouvé son rictus de folie douce. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on reparte, vous le savez, la route est longue... » La femme s'avançait de nouveau hors du bus et tendais ses doigts fins vers la jeune fille.

« Allez la jeunesse, dans le bus... » Elle attira Edward à elle et il remonta à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la seule issue dans ce foutu camion. Elle recouvrit la porte arrière d'une peau noire et poilue séchée, avant que le voyage ne reprenne.

Edward se cala doucement, comme pour dormir.

Jolie tirade que lui avait fait la bohémienne, sans faille à part une chose.

Il en était sur.

Tout était faux.

Mot de l'auteur : Bizarre cette fic, pour l'instant le seul élément qui rapporte à FMA c'est Edward, pour les autres, des parfaits inconnus et quand à la raison pour laquelle notre chibit national s'est retrouvé dans un bus aussi glauque, pour l'instant vous ne savez rien... Mais sa va s'éclaircir. Je mettrais le deuxième chapitre en ligne soit Mercredi, soit Vendredi, à condition que vous me laissiez des reviews. Et un autre truc, tout est écrit sur l'instant donc c'est normal que ça soit aussi sombre


	2. S'enfurcir pour moins souffrir

Titre : Un endroit qui s'appelle Enfer

Auteurs : Toujours Hanabi-chan

Genre : Horreur, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, patience:P

Couple : Yaoi

Série : Edward Toujours à Hiromu-san, dommage!! Les autres de mouah

Rating : T

Un Endroit qui s'appelle Enfer

Chapitre 2: S'endurcir pour moins souffrir

Deux hommes discutaient dans une pièce. Le premier de taille imposante était assis dans un fauteuil, l'autre se tenait négligemment à ses côtés, pour soutenir la grosse tête du premier qui tombait comme celle d'un fœtus.

«...Edward?»

«Edward va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas...»

oOo

De longues minutes s'écoulaient doucement, troublées par la voix de la bohémienne qui tressaillait quelque fois. Edward n'entendait pas, et ne voulait pas entendre. N'étaient-ils pas sensés tous se serrer les coudes? Après tous ils étaient tous passagers pour l'enfer, et bientôt tous au fond du gouffre. Le voyage se prolongeait toujours, et quelque fois de nouveaux passagers prenaient places, sortant du néant pour atterrir sur les banquettes humides. Et pourtant Edward n'avait tissé de lien avec aucun des voyageurs. Comment le pourrait-il...

La jeune fille était penchée en avant, embrassant presque l'oreille de la folle qui l'écoutait, quelque fois secouée d'un spasme nerveux. Ses yeux roulaient furieusement.

Voilà ou on en était. Mitrobelle n'était pas digne de confiance, elle était juste la marionnette de cette femme hystérique qui ne pensait qu'à surveiller, toujours surveiller le passager le plus jeune du camion du vice.

Edward se résolut une fois encore à ne parler à personne. Il sentit des doigts sur sa nuque. Au début il avait juste songé à venger, mais doucement. Il avait refoulé ses pulsions enfouîtes, et ce jour là, comme aujourd'hui, il avait enserré ses doigts autour de son cou. _Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement... _Après cela, longtemps il attendit l'armée, son salut. Mais jamais elle ne vînt. Il avait dépassé ses propres limites. Puis_ il _s'était rendu compte de son erreur. En fait il n'avait creusé que la couche superficielle du problème, et celui-ci s'offrait encore à lui tout entier. Il n'en avait percé qu'une couche. Mais il ne pouvait plus... Alors un matin, sans un mot, il avait quitté son bureau confortable à Central. Plus personne ne pourrait le retenir la ou il allait.

Car sa destination n'était pas ordinaire...

C'est un endroit qui s'offre à vous, présenté tellement joliment qu'il vous fait presque envie. Il est plein de privilège mais Edward les refusa. L'hécatombe. Le gouffre de la nuit. La ou le jour ne se lève pas. La demeure du diable. Les flammes qui brûlaient en enfer ne serait jamais aussi horrible que celle qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il devait se rendre dans sa destination finale, sinon il ne se pardonnerait jamais. L'enfer...

«Eh le p'tit on te demande à l'avant!»

Sans un mot pour l'aveugle qui avait prononcé ses mots, il se leva et franchit les quelque mètres qui le séparait d'une grande baie si sale qu'elle était noire. Puis il y frappa sans un mot et essaya d'adopter un visage le plus impassible possible. La baie coulissa mais ce qui était derrière n'était pas plus éclairé. Edward pénétra à l'avant et s'assit sur le siège passager avant de refermer la trappe derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il voyait le soleil. Très mal, à travers les petites vitres teintées mais ça lui fit du bien quand même. Le gros conducteur à la peau luisante ne le regarda même pas, mais Edward savait qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main droite car la pointe en dépassait. Une sueur lui couvrit le front mais il attendit que son interlocuteur parle.

«C'est très rare que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir ici autre que ma femme. Tu sais que j'exerce ce métier depuis longtemps.»

Oh non ce n'est pas possible. On ne se rend qu'une fois en enfer. Bien essayé mon gros.

«Ouai»

Sa voix comme son visage s'endurcissait nettement. Sinon il serait déjà mort de peur. Et mort, il n'aurait peut-être pas atteint son but.

«Tu ne vois pas la route, mais moi je la distingue nettement. Tu sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour monter à bord, mais par contre au moment ou tu y es, il est trop tard pour en redescendre.»

«Ouai»

«Sais tu ce que manges notre ami blafard»

«Non»

_Drôle de définition d'ami. _

«Ecoutes, j'ai quelques chose à te montrer»

«Pourquoi vous me dites tout sa» Dit Edward froidement

« Pour que tu comprennes mieux ou tu va»

Et l'énorme bonhomme sortit de sous son siège un animal mort. Edward écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda de nouveau l'homme et retourna sans un mot à l'arrière.

Celui-ci sourit en rangeant la chose désormais sans intérêt sous son siège, et il reprit le volant pour arriver dans les temps à leur mort sure.

Ce soir comme tous les autres, Edward s'endormit pas sur de se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il tenait serré dans son poing une nouvelle lettre, de la même écriture soignée que l'autre fois, et il ne savait si il devait maudire ou bénir le chauffeur de lui avoir fait parvenir, même si c'était par le biais de quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Il finit par trouver le sommeil, sans cesser de songer aux paroles écrites, brèves comme l'autre fois.

_Ne cherches pas à comprendre..._

_Je t'ai retrouvé._

Mot de Hanabi-chan: Partez pas, c'est pas fini U.U Enfin bon, prochain chapitre Dimanche prochain, si vous avez des idées ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas par le biais d'une review Et j'espère vraiment que sa vous plait parcequ je passe longtemps à l'écrire!! Bisous:o


End file.
